A large number of pedicle screws for fixation of the spinal column are already known. The disadvantages of these pedicle screws includes the relatively complicated locking mechanisms for securing the orthopedic rod into a receiving member or tulip. In many cases, the head of the pedicle screw can be aligned with the position of the orthopedic rod only to a limited extent, necessitating complicated bending of the longitudinal bar to correct the angle. Alternatively, the tulips are pivotly mounted to the head of the pedicle screw by way of a universal joint providing pivoting linkage therebetween. These pivoting linkages, while permitting the alignment of the orthopedic rod, have proven themselves to lack the rigidity required during surgery to achieve and maintain an accurate placement.